Arasael
Lore Disclaimer|center Uh-oh! Lore Disclaimer here! You might want to take a look at the Lore Disclaimer page if this seems odd and foreign. This is the story/history of Arasael the White Lady, and how she went from a studious Elf to a malevolent Human. (Read into it, and you'll understand what I mean from Elf to a Human) Appearance Known usually as the Lady in White, she usually can always be found in some attire that covers every part of her body; preferrably robes. Arasael is also known for her unique scent which radiates from her at all times. If one were to undress Arasael they would note numerous tattoos upon her, her perfect skin and complexion, and her pale white skin. The tattoos all hold some meaning to Arasael, bearing some hint of her past life as long and tried as it is. Upon her left cheek however is a glowing blue sigil (Ancient Elven), given to her upon birth to symbolize her stature in her family before the Sundering. Her tattoos include: A blue and red rose entwined with each other starts at her right palm and runs its thorny course and comes to a rest at her right shoulderblade, numerous dark stars adorn the side of her shoulders, and a tattoo of the Twilight's Hammer is printed upon her back; along with her rank printed above it. Her eyes once a perfect pale shade of blue (As a High Elf) are now a deep shade of hazel, she bares a distinct scent of strawberries and cherries, and she miraculously bares no scars or blemishes, her hair color was once the color of a spring rose (This changed numerous times). Second War: White... Beginning to use Dark Magic: Brown/Black... Third War: Brown... Post-Third War: Brownish Red... Personality Known for her benevolence in her early life, she worked hard in her studies always trying to better herself. While Arasael rarely 'socializes' she can be known for her kindness, even if she does slip into bouts of random nonsense or riddles. Either way she does have a sort of haughty attitude which most Elves seem to carry with them. When Arasael was transformed into a Human she took on a more malevolent role, she became obsessed with the Old Gods; along with her dark magic. After her transformation she took on the name Sarenal and became a monster to everyone around her. History Birth and "Greatness" Born to a prestigious family known for its martial and magical prowess, the House was held high in the eyes of the Noble families. Arasael was taken up and raised in the palace. Years of harsh training and lessons in decorum would turn her into a proper lady. Deemed a Handmaiden by the age of 17, she still worked hard in her studies; wishing to be a part of the Magi that worked within the Towers of the Palace. When Hakkar the Houndmaster set foot into Kalimdor (The Super-Continent), Arasael would find herself beset by other-worldly whispers. Like Deathwing (Neltharion the Earth Warder), she was whispered to by the Old Gods; they promised her greater power and strength. Arasael defected from the wayward Highborne soon after the whispers began; driven to near insanity from the demanding voices. After weeks of wandering the Dragons' Mountains, she would eventually come across Malfurion and his "Companions". Seeking to find some use in this pathetic (Her own words) war, she joined the war. Finally joining the Elves, she fought hard with the Moon Guard against the enemy. As Jerod Shadowsong's army drew near Zin'Azshari, Arasael witnessed the death of her mother at the hand of a demon; which she quickly slaughtered along with a few others in her path. When the Sundering finally occurred, she, along with what was left of her family, and the Highborne were exiled from Kalimdor. Quel'thalas and Lordaeron The finding of Quel'thalas was a difficult journey for Arasael and the others deemed now as "High Elves", though the Old Gods whispers had long since ceased; something dark still lingered in the deep recesses of her expansive mind... Sarenal. Ziakus (Arasael's Father) deemed their House name as "Dawnrunner" after Quel'thalas was founded. Arasael continued her magical studies sometime after things had settled, however during this time she saw to the mastery of her martial skills. Ziakus and the others within the previous Convocation of Silvermoon, believed her skills could be of better use in the Human nation of Arathor to the west (Knowing that the High Elves owed a service with their aid in the Troll Wars). However she declined and shut herself away; taking her studies as being the most important task. Numerous years would pass before Arasael would resume contact with society, she remained in Quel'thalas for a time, but eventually left when tales of Green-Skinned monstrosities attacking the west lands reached her ears. Arasael left Quel'thalas and sought to aid the Alliance of Lordaeron against the Orcs. Offering not only her martial skills, but her powerful magical skills, she aided the Alliance as best as she could. She fought at: Grim Batol, Thandol Span, Capitol City, Alterac, and finally Blackrock Mountain. With the Second War finally at an end, Arasael decided to live in Lordaeron for a time; she built a small home in Hillsbrad. Arasael did marry during her time in Lordaeron, she married a nobleman of Gilneas and bore him a daughter; which she later granted to her husband just before they sealed off Gilneas. Transformation, Dalaran, and Sanctuary. Life in Hillsbrad was anything but easy, most of the locals called her a Witch; as she dabbled in magic taken from Orc Warlocks during the closing of the Second War. Whie she was still using the Arcane Arts, she slowly started to change, preferring the darker magics. With the new magic in hand, the Old Gods returned; driven by their maddening voices, she began stealing away citizens in the dead of night and began experimenting on them. Arasael abandoned her name and deemed herself Sarenal, with her mastery over magic and the corrupting influence of Demonic Magic, she slowly changed; her hair once the color of dead white; became dark brown, her eyes became a fel green color, and her skin became darker. However somewhere down the line, Sarenal failed a task given to her by the Old Gods, her punishment came in the form of a body transformation; they warped her into a Human, they had found some amusement in this. The denizens eventually believed that Sarenal had killed the Elven Witch, they found her to be even worse. On a winters night, the people led a mob to Sarenal home and attempted to kill her, however Sarenal expected as much and escaped sometime before the mob arrived at her home. She fled northwest, to Dalaran. Fleeing Northwest she was deemed by other citizens to be one of the weird folks (Cultists within the Cult of the Damned) who gathered in Andorhal, as she wore dark clothing and kept her face concealed. Upon reaching Dalaran, she was allowed entry; however she was closely followed. Sarenal attempted to live carefully among the other Magi; though few suspected she was a Dark Wizard. She eventually "secured" passage to Kalimdor with Jaina and the people she gathered. Escaping to Kalimdor and Allies The journey to Kalimdor was an interesting one, people feared her, and some were in awe. Those that found her interesting were taken in as her secret apprentices, they would eventually become members of the Twilight's Hammer, or commanders of the Twilight Elite (Guild). Following the last few of Lordaeron with Jaina bore many results for Sarenal, she was able to further her studies in secret; taking her apprentices with her. Two people in particular caught Sarenal's eye however, a warrior named Siena and a magi named Isabell. Siena was a skilled warrior hailing from Gilneas, she and her family left Gilneas before they closed the Greymane Wall. Isabell was born to a poor family that hailed from Alterac before its destruction, she was later taken to Dalaran after word reached their ears of her magical skills surfacing. Siena demonstrated amazing control with any sword and even so with a shield, she would serve Sarenal well. As to Isabell, she showed considerable control over her magical skills. It did not take long for Sarenal to convert Isabell to her path, and with the right talking, Sarenal and Isabell were able to turn Siena to the "True" path. Battle of Mount Hyjal Sarenal and her allies finally arrived at Mount Hyjal, and not to soon either; as the Burning Legion and the Scourge were already ascending the mountain. Just as Sarenal had fought tooth and nail in the Second War and the War of the Ancients she fought just as hard in Hyjal; decimating demons and undead a like. As Archimonde neared the trap, Sarenal and her apprentices watched from the Hills. Secretly relishing in Archimonde's death, and enjoying the thought of being able to accumulate more dark magic from the corpses of both the Demons and Scourge. Returning to the Eastern Kingdoms After the Third War ended, Sarenal along with her puppets and apprentices remained in Kalimdor for a while; scrounging up any knowledge they could. Three years past and Sarenal and her followers returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, heading to Menethil Harbor. Once in the Wetlands, she traveled to Grim Batol; things waited for her there... Knowledge and secrets waited to found and uncovered. Fall of Naxxramas By the time Naxxramas became a threat in the Eastern Plaguelands, Sarenal was already branded as a Witch again, she was indeed a mystery to many. Living in Elwynn, she would take innocents in the middle of the night (Just like in Hillsbrad), her cultists and her would perform experiments or simply force one to join the Twilight's Hammer. After months past, Sarenal left her cultists and followers under the command of her second Isabell. Sarenal traveled with quickness to the Plaguelands hoping to enter Naxxramas to recover information on Scourge Magic. As she neared the besieged Citadel, she looked to the Argent Dawn; saying she was a mage requisitioned by Bolvar Fordragon to aid the Dawn. Being granted access, she snuck off once she had the chance; and as soon as she had got there, she was gone. The Burning Crusade Sarenal and her cultists though quiet since the fall of Naxxramas, sprung to life once again when rumor hit that the Dark Portal had reopened; they knew more knowledge awaited them in Outland. While her cultists left to gather what they could in Outland, Sarenal traveled to the Myst Isles with Siena and Isabell. Allying themselves with the Draenei of Exodar, they moved forward; coming to the Bloodmyst Isle. Once on the Isle, Sarenal discovered the crashed pod of a seriously injured Draenei Paladin. Using her medical knowledge, she repaired some of the damage done to the Draenei. The Draenei awoke several days after her finding, and after a week she befriended Siena, Isabell, and Sarenal; she revealed her name to be Si'anar. After heading out of Bloodmyst, they were ambushed by a large party of Sunhawk Blood Elves, Si'anar displayed her holy prowess and the group easily took down the Sunhawk forces. The four left the Myst Isles, Sarenal had snagged an important recruit. Sunwell and Taken Months past, and Sarenal had finally molded Si'anar into a thing of beauty; with months of shadow and demonic exposure, Si'anar came out as a Shadow-Infused Eredar. Of course this also took some other knowledge on Sarenal's part. With the news of Kael'thas returning to Quel'thalas and the forming of the Shattered Sun Offensive, Sarenal found this to be an ample opportunity to gain some more spell knowledge from the Legion; she left her cultists and followers once more in the hands of Isabell. However she had no idea that Isabell and Si'anar plotted against her... Isabell knew that something even greater than the Sunwell Incident would happen down the line, her perfect opportunity to betray Sarenal/Arasael and take her power would come soon enough, and when that came she would become the Herald of the Old Gods. Sarenal returned two months later to Ahn'Qiraj, only to hear news that Stormwind and Orgrimmar were attacked by the Scourge. Sarenal wished to investigate, but as she neared the main gate of Ahn'Qiraj to leave, it closed; leaving Sarenal confused, however she figured something was wrong as the Old Gods voices had ceased. Isabell, Si'anar, Siena, and the other commanders used a binding spell to bind her; Isabell used an unknown spell upon Sarenal, and siphoned her magic, strength, knowledge, and old appearence (Her body once human changed to that of an Blood Elf). Isabell deemed Arasael (As she was to recall herself) arrogant and complacent, and with final words of farewell exiled her from their service (Twilight's Hammer). Wrath of the Lich King Arasael took her exile to heart and vanished completely, while Isabell took Sarenal's name... She became known as Sarenal the Black. With the Alliance and Horde focusing their attention in Northrend, Sarenal the Black found this to be the excellent time to infiltrate Stormwind and every other major city. As Sarenal the Black's new followers and cultists built up their strength, Sarenal went to Northrend; heeding the call of Yogg-Saron. Upon her arrival in Ulduar, she was beset by the constant voices in her head, and it was not just Yogg-Saron's voice, it was all of them. Upon reaching Yogg-Saron's prison she was struck down, and unknown magic flowed into her stricken body. Sarenal awoke a few days later outside of Ulduar, her eyes glowed a deep shade of violet, and she had little control over her body... Returning to Ahn'Qiraj, she established the Twilight Elite (A sect of the Twilight's Hammer that bore the most hardened soldiers and cultists of the Twilight's Hammer) (A Guild), as far as she was concerned she was the de facto leader of this sect, they were after all her loyal followers. However, no matter how elite, the Twilight Elite DID/DOES NOT place itself above the Twilight's Hammer or its leaders. Months past, and Sarenal's efforts were starting to show, some of her more nosey enemies would end up following Sarenal back to Ahn'Qiraj, and to their doom. With Icecrown Citadel finally being targeted, Sarenal and her cultists along with the commanders of the Elite sank away, knowing the Horde and Alliance would return to their lands soon enough. Siena's Doom Upon orders of Sarenal the Black, Siena travelled to Icecrown in search of more information on Scourge Magic... She was slaughtered by a Scourge Commander and raised as a Death Knight, however the Lich King's hold on her broke, and she turned to the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Current Activity Sarenal the Black keeps to herself in Ahn'Qiraj, however she does occassionally venture to Silvermoon or Orgrimmar to seek out able-bodied recruits. As to Arasael (The TRUE Sarenal), some say they have seen a woman in white wandering the streets of Ironforge and Darnassus. Relationships and Friendships Ziakus Dawnrunner - Father of Arasael and the royal patron of the Dawnrunner House, he fought in Quel'thalas during the Third War and survived. He disappeared sometime during the events of Wrath of the Lich King. Terylynn Dawnrunner - Mother of Arasael and the royal matron of the Dawnrunner House, she was killed by demons during the War of the Ancients. Azcadillia Dawnblaze - Youngest of the Dawnrunner Family and sister to Arasael. She was an Oracle, noblewoman of Silvermoon and currently inactive. Damos Dawnblaze - The nephew of Arasael and son of Azcadillia Dawnblaze and Leoh Dawnblaze, he joined Kael'thas's felsworn Blood Elves and was killed during the Sunwell Incident. Pyronor (Nickname) Dawnrunner - Eldest son of Ziakus and Terylynn, brother of Azcadillia, Sarenal, and Pyrasael. He was slaughtered during the Third War. Pyrasael Dawnrunner - The middle child of the Dawnrunner Family, she became a Death Knight during the Third War, and eventually defected from the Scourge and joined the Ebon Blade. Siena - Friend of Arasael, slain in Icecrown, current Knight of the Ebon Blades Death Knight, and a commander of the Twilight Elite Isabell/Sarenal the Black - Ex Apprentice of Arasael, current Herald of the Old Gods, and leader of the Twilight Elite. Si'anar - Ex Apprentice of Arasael, first commander of the Twilight Elite. Idiosyncrasies *Speaks many languages and is highly fluent in Thalassian *Always found studying or furthering herself magically *A regiment of body guards usually follow her *A yellow-skinned Felguard always follow her *Easily annoyed *Last name unknown (Sarenal the Black/Isabell) *Loves the color violet Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Mage